1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel piping structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel piping structure constructed by screwing a male thread part formed at the tip of a sensor main body with a pressure sensor disposed therein into a female thread part formed in a fuel pipe, in which a seal member is disposed between the tip of male thread part and the bottom part of the female thread part has been known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-299956).
However, the present inventors have found the following problem. In the above-described fuel piping structure 100, it is necessary to carry out a leak test to check the sealing property of the seal member 102 (e.g., FIG. 7). However, when a fluid such as air for a leak test is externally fed to the seal member 102 for the leak test, the fluid is blocked in a part 101 where the male thread part of the sensor main body is engaged with the female thread part of the fuel pipe. As a result, the fluid does not reach the seal member 102, thus making the check of the sealing property of the seal member 102 very difficult.